Episode 5718 (22nd March 2004)
Plot Liz has spent the night at a B&B. Deirdre offers her a hot shower and breakfast. Fred challenges Mike about accepting Penny's help, but not his. Mike assures him that the arrangement with the factory girls is purely business. Charlie and Jason install a radiator for Mrs Fanshaw, who takes a shine to Jason. Charlie leaves Jason to finish the job on his own, and Mrs Fanshaw takes Jason to bed. Liz leaves for Brighton. She makes it clear to Karen that she'll be back to see Steve and her granddaughter and has no intention of losing touch with either of them. Tracy asks Roy and Hayley to babysit Amy. It goes very well, and they arrange to do it again next week. Charlie flirts outrageously with Shelley, watched jealously by Bev. Fred again gives Shelley a talking-to about neglecting other customers. Doreen Heavey looks after Joshua so that Ashley and Claire can spend some time on their own. They nervously book into a posh hotel in Chester. Les calls in on Janice and offers to take her for a pint, although just as mates. Mike questions Penny about her intentions towards Fred, claiming that he's interested only in his position as Fred's friend. Shelley goes to the back room to get a cigar for Mike. Charlie follows her there and claims a kiss. She's tentative at first, but soon passionately responds. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Fanshaw - Alison King *Receptionist - Jo Pridding Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Mrs Fanshaw's house - Bedroom and bathroom *Unnamed hotel in Chester - Reception Notes *Final appearance of Holly Bowyer in the role of Amy Barlow. Rebecca Pike continued to play the role from the character's next appearance on 2nd April 2004. *Alison King makes a pre-Carla Connor appearance as Mrs Fanshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie teaches Jason some tricks of the trade; Karen looks on as Liz bids an emotional farewell to Weatherfield; and Fred confronts Mike about mixing business and pleasure. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,690,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2004 episodes